U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,015, issued Nov. 4, 1980, discloses antiinflammatory steroids having the partial structural formula ##STR2## wherein Y.sub.1 is an acyl residue of a carboxylic acid having 1 to 18 carbons or carbonic acid, and Y.sub.2 is alkyl of 1 to 12 carbons (optionally unsaturated), trifluoromethyl, aryl or arylalkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,541, issued May 18, 1982, discloses antiinflammatory steroids having the partial structural formula ##STR3##
Steroids, 38:651 (1981) discloses an antiinflammatory steroid having the partial structural formula ##STR4##